You ask, We answer
by GuitaristForever123
Summary: Grojband and I are ready to answer you questions! Send in Truths, Dares, Questions or Song requests and they will be answered ASAP! Romance in most chapters.
1. First Day

**Hi everyone! I thought that I could make a new fanfiction to make up for all the time I wasn't here! Plus, this came out of the blue! My name is Cassi in this fanfiction.**

**Hair:** Medium, Black with Turquois highlights striking through it, high side pony tail

**Eyes:** Bubbly Chocolate Brown

**Skin Tone: **The Medium kind of colored Brown

**Style**: Black shorts, Turquois shirt with a one short sleeve and says Music is my boyfriend in black and black slippers with white music notes all over

**Bff:** Laney Penn, Calvin Montel

**Crush:** Calvin Montel

**Height:** As tall as Corey

**Likes:** Playing Truth or Dare, Chocolate, Classic Magnuim, Lasagna, Hanging out with friends, Swimming for fun, Calvin, Fun games, Guitars, Drums, Keyboards, Rapping, Singing, Writing Songs/Raps, Dissing people for a fun Diss war, Talking on the phone with friends for hours and hours, Roller skating, Playing sports, Playing Truth or dare

**Dislikes:** Dark chocolate, Trina, The Newmans, People who stereotype, Bad Music, Fakers, Bullies, Too much Homework, Boring games, Losing a Diss war

**I obviously don't own Grojband or any songs I add in here. I own the plot.**

Cassi: Hi everyone! I'm Cassi here with Grojband, the band we all love! You ask the questions and We answer them!

Corey: But there aren't any question…or truths…or dares!

Cassi: I know, that why I thought we could play truth or dare by ourselves for today.

Kon: As long as somebody dares me to eat all the cheese, I'm in!

They all sit down in a circle even though they're not playing spin the bottle.

Cassi: Corey! Truth or Dare!?

Corey: DARE!

Cassi: trying to be brave huh? I dare you to give the person to your left an Eskimo kiss!

Corey turned to Laney, who was apparently on his left. Then turned back to Cassi

Corey: Umm… what's an Eskimo kiss?

Cassi: It's licking people's faces…

Corey and Laney: WHAAAAAAT!

Everyone starts laughing their head off!

Cassi: I'm just joking! It's basically rubbing someone's nose with yours.

Corey shrugged, got on his knees facing Laney and stroked Laney's nose with his finger. A light blush formed on both their faces.

Kin: Corey, what in the world are you doing!

Corey: What does it look like? I'm rubbing Lane's nose.

Everyone started giggling

Kin: You have to use your nose to rub her nose Corey!

Corey blushed and replaced his finger with his nose. They pulled apart blushing like crazy!

Corey: Kon! Truth or Dare?

Kon: Truth!

Corey: What is your guilty pleasure?

Kon: Wha?

Kin: Something you like, but it's kinda…wrong. NOT in the inappropriate way!

Kon: Umm…(fiddles with fingers) likingkatrinandkonnie…

Laney: What was that?

Kon: (sighs) I like Konnie AND Katrina…

Everyone except Kon gasp

Cassi: What coincidence! Their names both start with a K, just like his…

Laney: Dude, just follow your heart and choose one!

Kon: I can't! One part of my heart says Konnie and the other part of my heart says Katrina!

Laney: Oh really?

Kon: Yeah! And I can prove it!

Kin: Oh No! He's gonna start digging in his throat again!

Kon sticks his hand in his mouth, looking for his heart which makes him drool and make gagging sounds. A bunch of complaints came out as he was 'digging for gold' in his throat.

Laney: Cut it out Kon!

Cassi: Ewww! Make him stop! Make him stop!

Corey: get that hand outta his mouth!

Kin: Kon! (pulls his hand out of his mouth) We'll see through my ultra-x-ray goggles.

Kin pulls out a huge cylinder circle. It has an electric kind of pattern on it, it looked like Trina's eyes when she was networked. He dragged it towards Kon and concentrated the glass lens to Kon's chest. They all look through Kin's ultra-x-ray goggles and saw a heart that had a red line through it. On the right it said Katrina and on the left it said Konnie.

Cassi and Corey: Woah…

Laney: You actually DO have a two sided love life…

Kin: I've gotta test this back at home. (sticks camera through the ultra-x-ray goggles hole and snapped three pictures.

Kin and Kon drag the invention behind the grojcouch and rejoin the circle.

Kon: Anyway…. Laney! Truth or Dare?

Laney: After all of that, I think I'll choose dare…

Kon: I dare you to wear your underwear on top of your trousers, use Kin as a cape, run outside and yell 'I am superwoman! And superman is on my back!'

Corey: Lanes, you're in trouble!

Cassi: Yeah! I'm soooo recording this!

Laney: Oh My Rock lords!...Can I at least change in the bathroom!?

Kon: Yep!

Laney walked into the bathroom with a look of nervousness plastered on her rock star face. She came out wearing her black underwear on top of her red skinny jeans and usual top while fiddling her fingers.

Laney: Now how am I supposed to use Kin as a cape! (crosses arms)

Kon: Simple.

Kon picked up Kin making him wrap his arms around her neck with his body facing upwards. Corey clutched his fist and his faced turned red from pure jealousy.

Corey's Thoughts: He got to wrap his arms around her neck before me! Grrr… She's mine! Okay, now I sound stalker-ish.

Laney: You sure you wanna do this Kin?

Kin: Yes! Just get it over with before I change my mind

They were all outside, waiting to see if Laney could pull of this stunt. Laney started running fast, making it seem like Kin was flying when he was being lifted up by Laney and her speed.

Laney: I AM SUPERWOMAN! SUPERMAN IS ON MY BACK!

Kin: AAAAAAAH!

Laney: (talking normally) Quiet Superman!

Cassi: And to think that this dare was ridiculous!

Corey: Yeah! Good one Kon (Fumps Kon)

Kon: Good? It's AWESMAZING!

Cassi: K! Laney! Kin! You guys can stop!

Laney skid to a halt and Kin landed on the ground. They both rushed into Corey's house in embarrassment. The whole neighborhood saw them! The rest walked inside, trying hard to hold in their giggles and laughs.

Laney: Cassi! Truth or Dare?

Cassi: Dare!

Laney: I dare you to dance like a chicken to B.O Away wearing one of Trina's dresses!

Corey: Ha-ha! That will look hilarious!

Cassi: Grrr…Um, fine!

Cassi sneaked into Trina's room and ran away with the dress she wore for the Bee contest. She walked to the bathroom, slammed the door in frustration a put on the dress. She came out again wearing the dress.

Cassi: The only reason I'm doing this is because I NEVER back out of a dare! As long as it doesn't involve embarrassing myself in front of Calvin OR Death. That a big no-no!

Laney: Oh, I would hate to be you right now…

Cassi: I will get my sweet revenge Laney Penn!

Laney: (shudders) Oh No…

Kon: Yea! We get a jam session AND get to see Cassi chicken dance!?

Kin and Kon: WICKED!

Corey sets the camera on record then Him; Laney, Kin and Kon grab their instruments while Cassi prepared herself for the most embarrassing moment in her life!

Kin/Kon/Laney: Awww!

Corey: When you've been working up a sweat, you gotta wash that stink away.

Scrub those nooks and crannies.

That goes double for you grannies.

If it's a smell test that you wanna pass,

scrub your feet, wash your pits, and don't forget your

Kin/Kon/Laney: Gluteus Max.

All: B.O. Away!

You gotta scrub your B.O. away. Yeah!

Corey/Kin/Laney: Scrubba dubba dubba dubba

Scrubba dubba dubba dubba.

Kon: Ha!

Corey/Kin/Laney: Scrubba dubba dubba dubba

Scrubba dubba dubba dubba.

Kon: Scrubba dubba dubba.

All: B.O. Away!

Corey: You gotta scrub your

All: B.O. Away! Yeah!

Kon: Away! Yeah

All that time, Cassi was doing her dare.

Corey: Now let's see the video

Cassi: You recorded it!

Laney: Of course! How else would we see it!?

Cassi: …

They connected the camera to the computer so they could see it on a bigger screen. Kon pressed play and saw Cassi doing the chicken dance, the same way Robin did the chicken dance in Teen Titans Go! Except she did it to the beat of the song they were singing. Cassi fainted when they saw half of it.

watch?v=V3IrUy9Tt3c 0:10

After a while she found herself sitting in the reformed circle and it was her turn.

Cassi: Kon! Truth or Dare?

Kon: Finally! Dare!

Cassi: I dare you to eat as much cheese as you can while (whispering this part) Corey and Laney are in the room with you.

Kon: Why?

Cassi: Hmmm…You'll see!

Cassi told Kin the dare so he could help her.

Kin: Awesome!

Cassi: Corey, Laney and Kon! Get in the kitchen.

Corey, Kin and Kon walked into the kitchen while Laney stared suspiciously at Cassi.

Laney: I know you're planning something, and I don't think I'll like it…

Laney walks into the kitchen as Kin walked out.

Kin: (whispering) I have planted the spy camera and closed most of the windows.

Cassi: Flartless…

In the Kitchen Transition

Corey: Kon, why you eating all the cheese!?

Laney: Hmmmm…

Corey: Stop!

10 minutes later!

Kon: I need to go...

Laney: Please! Do not let it out!

Corey: Yea! And I think I know what it is

Kon: I can't hold it much longer!

Laney: Oh Oh!

Kon: Here it comes!

Kon lets out a huge fart! It made the kitchen's atmosphere go green and smelly.

Laney: Open the window!

Corey: (pulling the window) It won't budge!

Laney and Corey: (fall to the ground/faint)

Kon: So this is her revenge…(fall to the ground/faint)

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! Awesome Cliffhanger! Next time send in some reviews to save Corey and Laney from Cassi **


	2. Pranks or Pure torture

**Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do! I'm very busy but managed to put in a few minutes to do this!**

Cassi: Lets go check on them (drags Kin to the kitchen window)

Cassi and Kin see three people lying on the floor and a HUGE green gas fog in the kitchen

Kin: WOW! They passed out!

Cassi: I knew it stank but I never knew it was THAT bad!

Kin: We gotta get them out of there!

Kin and Cassi put on gas masked, unlocked the door and got them out of there.

Cassi: Guys! Lanes! Wake up! Please! If you guys get up I'll do anything! I'm Sorry!

Laney, Corey and Kon wake up and stare at Cassi

Laney: Grrr….It was all your fault!

Cassi: I-I am s-so s-s-sorry Lanes…uh (starts running)

Laney: (chasing Cassi)

Corey: (grabs Laney's waist) Calm down Lanes, it's okay. (starts hugging Laney from behind) Are you ok?

Laney: (blushing) Yeaaaaa…

Cassi: I promise I'll make it up to you, I promise.

Laney: (Sigh) Okay. (Hugs Cassi)

Cassi: Thanks, AND! We have questions!

Everyone: YES!

Cassi: The first one is from .9231 and he says: get Corey and Laney out oft hat gas fog, I don't want them dying of Kon's cheese fart, that's just mean! I dare Laney to hug Corey…tightly

Cassi: (pouts) Oh come on! Kin and I got them out! And their very much alive.

Laney: That's an easy dare! (grabs Corey by his waist and squeezes him)

Corey: Love- Hugs…But C-Can't Bre-reathe!

Laney: (Lets go of Corey while blushing) Sorry Core…

Corey: It's Okay Lanes. Cassi, what's the next question?

Cassi: It's from PunkR0CK Rachel and she say: okay…that was AWESOME & FUNNY! Better let them out, I just got some truth or dare for them. Corey: how did you feel when you AND Laney kissed at New Years day? Cassi and Laney: I dare you to step outside and see me.

Cassi: (pouts) They're out! Don't worry.

Corey: Well….It felt like eating cotton candy from Laney's lips… (mumbles) so awesome!

Laney: Our kiss was awesome?

Corey: I-uh, I meant the taste was awesome uh

Laney: Really? (kisses Corey on the cheek)

Corey: (falls on the floor) Wow…

Laney: (blushing) We'll come outside at the end of the questions okay Rachel?

Cassi: Next one is from… HelousieKittyLover and she or he says: haha! New reader in da house! I have a question for Corey. What would happen if trina gives up to making nick fall in love with her and her diary entries won't be the same?

Ah and yes that did sound stalker-ish

Kisses from Venezuela!

I'm guessing she's a girl. Sorry if you're not.

Corey: (sits up) Well, we'd probably stop using her diary because they would be filled with sad stuff. So we'd probably…uh…

Cassi: I'll probably help them with lyrics.

Everyone except Cassi and Laney: You write lyrics!

Lanes: she wrote lyrics since she was in grade 3 guys!

Cassi: Yeah! Anyway, on to the next question! It's from GrojbandObsessed and he or she says, I dare Kon to kiss Katrina and Konnie and say who was a better kisser.

Kon: Awwwesoome!

Katrina and Konnie: Hey! What's going on here?

Corey: How did you two get here?

Katrina: Trina passed out and then I called Konnie over for girl time!

Cassi: Oh yea! Viewers! Everyone Is here ok? So you can ask anyone questions! Even Kate and Allie!

Allie: We get to be in Grojband and Cassi's Q&A show!?

Kate and Allie: SQUEEEEEEEEL!

Cassi: Kon!? Your dare…

Kon: Oh right! (kisses Katrina then Konnie)

Katrina and Konnie: Woooaah! (faint)

Kon: (Drops onto knees) I just can't decide! (sobs)

Nick: Nick Mallory wants Kon Kujuri to be glad he got to kiss the two girls of his dreams.

Kon: Yeah, you're right. Thanks man.

Nick: Fumps up Kon Kujuri! (Fumps Kon)

Cassi: The last question is from a guest, it say: I dare Laney and Corey to do the pocky kiss game.

Laney: Umm…That's a coincidence because I have pocky's in my pocket.

Corey: (Grabs one and put it in Laney's mouth)

Laney: (blushing)

Corey: (eats the pock wile kissing Laney)

Corey and Laney: (faint) Wow!

Cassi: Laney! Get up! We have to go meet Rachel!

Laney: Coming! (still has a dazed look on her face)

Outside

Cassi and Laney see a girl with Long black hair, black eyes, fair skin, 2 piercings on my left ear, slim & I wore a black t-shirt that has a skull on it with red headphones, blue jeans with a metal chain on the left pocket, black boots, a skull necklace, my black bracelet that has a skull on it & another one that has black hearts on it.

Cassi: Hi Rachel, Loving the outfit

Rachel: Everything has to be punk rock stuff to me… Is Laney okay?

Laney: (blushing) Huh, Oh yea, what's up?

Rachel: I've got two pranks to pull on the guys, choose one. (hands Laney and Cassi two papers)

Laney: They're both so awesome and would scare the living daylights out of them…

Rachel: Then which one should we do first?

Cassi and Laney: Music bomb!

Rachel, Cassi and Laney walk inside and Rachel gives the guys an exctra question

Rachel: Hey guys! I need to ask you something really important!

Cassi: (jumps up and plants a camera on the corner of the roof which was the best angle)

Corey: Sure

Kin: Yeah!

Kon: ask away

Laney: (plants a mp3 bug into Trina's car under her engine)

Rachel: Do you think people who play the same type of instrument as you are hot?

Cassi: (thumbs up to Laney)

Corey: Yeah, but Cassi is just a friend to me.

Kin: Yea, she's an awesome lyricist too.

Kon: And she gives the best hugs!

Corey: (sighs dreamily) I'm more into Lanes…

Laney: (thumbs up to Cassi and whispers) Me too Core…

Rachel: Okay…

Cassi and Laney: (lock all the doors and sneak out through the groj door)

Rachel: C ya later guys! (walks out the groj door)

The Guys: Bye!

Kin: Soo… Laney's hot right? (nudges Corey and winks)

Corey: (blushes furiously) Maybe…

Kon: Ah ha! He admits!

Kon and Kin: Corey and Laney, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Corey: (blushing) Guys!

Kin: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Corey with a baby carriage!

Corey: (Blushing) Stop! She might here you!

Kon: Picking his nose, pooping his pants, doing the hokey pokey dance!

Corey: Kon, that's just wrong! Our kid would never do that!

Kin: So you want a baby with your Lane-lane!?

Corey: (blushes furiously) Uh- I mean- I meant to say- Um

Outside

Rachel: (takes out laptop) Let's see their faces when we play… Baby!

The sound of baby starts playing and Laney, Cassi and Rachel Laughed their heads off!

Cassi: This is so awesome!

Laney: Talk about musical torture!

_Rachel: Like baby, baby, baby ooooooh! I thought you'd always be mine!_

_Laney, Cassi and Rachel: Mine!_

_Laney and Cassi: Yea, Yea , yeah… Yea!_

_Rachel: Now I'm gone!_

Corey banged his head on the wall, Kin ran around screaming "Make it StOOOOOOOP!" and Kon was crying.

Cassi: Time to play… Jar of Hearts!

The sound of Jar of Hearts filled the room as Corey threw a tantrum, Kon blocked his ears saying "Lala LA! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" and Kin started kicking the wall.

_Cassi: _

_Who do you think you are?_

_Laney: _

_running round leaving scars_

_Rachel:_

_Collecting a jar of hearts…_

_Cassi, Laney and Rachel: _

_tearing love apart! You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your sole…_

_Cassi and Rachel: _

_So don't come back for me!_

_Laney: _

_Who do you think you are!_

Laney: Time to play the worst song for the dudes in there… Skyscraper!

_Laney, Cassi and Rachel:_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Laney:_

_Go run, run, run_

_Rachel:_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Cassi:_ _Watch you disappear, yeah_

_Laney:_

_Go run, run, run_

_Rachel:_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_Cassi:_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Corey, Kin and Kon droped to their knees and Yelled "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cassi: I think the guys had enough. Should we stop?

Rachel: I think we should...

**OOOOOH! CLIFFHANGER! Don't forget to send in some truths, dares and awkward questions that are not gross. And be quick, so you can save Corey, Kin and Kon from the music they don't enjoy! It's your choice, should the girls do the second mystery prank or save 'em the pain?  
><strong> 


End file.
